


Pretty Bird

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Borra/Diaval Oneshots [1]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flying, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Teasing, Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Borra has taken an interest in a certain raven.
Relationships: Borra/Diaval (Disney)
Series: Borra/Diaval Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760029
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	Pretty Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea i wrote down when the movie first came out and I forgot what I wanted to write but here is a messy piece x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

The sun has already dipped far below the mountain peaks when Diaval finds himself shivering once more. He stands from his perch on the mossy cliff he was resting on, wobbling slightly from the sudden gust of wind that blows over him. Diaval narrows his eyes, skin crawling as he hugs himself. There's this odd sensation that something is watching him and it's all too familiar. He feels exposed like this, too human and unable to just fly away when he wanted. But when the wind stirs once more, he doesn't scare and keeps his ground. 

The leaves rustle loudly and the ground almost shakes, small pepples blowing across the greenery. Diaval shivers again, shoulders rolling back as if he could ruffle his feathers. The sound of wind being swept up seers in his ears and he squints to avoid the dirt blowing into his eyes. Another lands behind him, one who radiates authority and entitlement. He doesn't have to turn to know who it is. Diaval hates the fae's guts. 

"Aren't you a bit high up?" 

"Heights do not frighten me."

"Ah, you do have a spine then." 

Diaval rolls his eyes with a heavy sigh, listening to the sound of Borra's footsteps nearing. 

"So you have come to spew more insults at me then?" 

"Not today," Borra says with a hum, "I simply saw you on my way back and thought you might need help." 

"What help?" 

"To get down." The fae stops next to him, standing closer than Diaval would have liked.

"I don't need help. And if I did, my Mistress will provide." 

"Ah, yes. Your lovely mistress." 

There's something in the way he says it that makes Diaval uncomfortable. 

"Is there a problem?" 

"I was wondering about that, is all." 

Diaval turned his head to look at Borra for the first time since he had landed. The Fae looked back at him with amusement and Diaval blinked quickly. 

"About what?" 

Borra shook his head, "You seem pretty attached to... Your mistress." 

"And?" 

Borra chuckled, "Look, I don't mean to offend, but why are you here?" 

Diaval's eyes narrowed again, "Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Didn't think a human would willingly be a slave." He hauled up his shoulders, drawing Diaval's eyes to them and then the large wings behind them. 

"First of all," Diaval snapped his gaze away, "I am no mere servant. Second, I am not human." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You've been with us for months, and you seem to keep a close eye on my mistress, but you think I'm human?" 

For the first time Borra looked confused, "So what are you supposed to be?" 

"A raven." Diaval breathed proudly, sticking his chin out. 

Borra said nothing and then he laughed. 

"A raven?" 

"Yes, why are you laughing?" 

The fae grinned, "I'm sorry. It's not what I expected to hear." 

"I don't particularly care. Why is it we're having this conversation or any at all for that matter?" 

"Am I not allowed to talk to you?" 

"I would prefer not to." Diaval looked away. 

"Is that so?" He leaned closer, "Then why don't you just fly away?" 

The ravenhead clenched his jaw, trying his best to lean away without falling. 

"Does it look like I have wings at the moment?" 

He could feel Borra looking at every inch of him and again it made him feel naked beyond measures. 

"Well, pretty bird, where are your wings?" 

His fingers reached to trail down Diaval's spine, the sharp tipped nails dragging down his back and digging into the fabric of his black coat. 

Diaval swallowed, suddenly more than a tad nervous, "Maleficent saved me by giving me a mortal body, she controls my form." 

"Ah, so you are stuck like this? Poor thing." 

Borra's fingers stopped on his lower back, the feel of them close to burning his sensitive skin. Oddly, Diaval felt like prey again and it was beyond unnerving with the fae so close to him. He could smell the lingering scent of sea salt and ash on Borra; a scent that seemed to stay with the fae, not that Diaval would admit he had ever given it a second thought. He cleared his throat and stepped back, pushing Borra's arm away. 

"Shut up, I know you are mister high and mighty but please, go boast somewhere else." 

Borra lift a scaled brow, "Boast?" 

"Yes. You do that a lot." Diaval turned around, flicking one of Borra's feathers as he went. 

"Now hold on." The fae reached for him, catching his wrist to stop him. 

"Let go, Borra." 

"Come now, no need to be like that." 

"I told you I don't want to talk to you." Diaval insisted.

"I'm just ruffling your.. Feathers. I mean no ill by it." 

"Why don't you go do it with someone else?" The raven almost pleaded. 

"I'm interested in you." 

Diaval tensed. 

He looked at his feet, furious at the flush that filled his cheeks, "Let me go." 

Borra looked down at Diaval's pale wrist clutched between his fingers. His thumb traced the cool skin until he felt Diaval shiver and his lips curled into a grin. 

"Let's play instead?" 

"W-What?" 

"Hold on, _pretty bird_." 

Before Diaval could protest, he found himself flung against Borra's chest, hands gripping onto him for dear life as he took off into the sky.

Diaval pushed his face into Borra's shoulder, cursing at him as the Fae's arms tightened around him with a cheerful laugh.

_Perhaps getting to know each other wasn't such a bad idea._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
